Koibito Mew!
by Meroko
Summary: CCS/SM: Usagi, just another normal girl who wants the guy she loves to fall in love with her! But when something goes wrong with a love potion how does she get stuck with a cat for a lover! And who are these strange people that want him? --Discontinued-
1. Lover Meow

bKoibito Mew*/b  
  
  
  
Act: One  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Sailor Moon. This disclaimer will account for all other chapters of this fiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: When will I stop making new fics and update my old? Only time will tell...@__@  
  
  
  
This is a CCS x SM fic that just popped into my head one day ^_^ It was really quite random but cute enough for me to wanna write a fic about it ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Usagi's heart pounded, as she leaned against the cold surface of the locker. Yukito was only a feet away from her and if only she could make her legs move!  
  
  
  
"Onegai...please walk!"  
  
  
  
Clutching her love letter to her chest she flushed, as she took a peak over her shoulder. She had been in love with Yuki ever since junior high and finally decided to confess to him, telling him how she felt. If only she could bring herself to give it to him...  
  
  
  
"Do I hear the cry of a love-sick girl...?"  
  
  
  
Leaning next to her friend, Tomoyo gave a sly look. "To-Tomoyo! I am not love-sick!"  
  
  
  
Scowling as she recovered from shock, Usagi pouted. "Be serious for once! I'm about to decide the rest of my love life and future!"  
  
  
  
"Hai, hai." Sighing with a cloudy look in her eyes, Tomoyo clasped her hands together. "But it's just sooo romantic how the heroine pines over her love..."  
  
  
  
"I do not pine!" About to smack the other girl over the head, she stopped mid-way as footsteps started towards them.  
  
  
  
"Ja ne To-ya!"  
  
  
  
Gasping Usagi jumped back, her heart starting to pound loudly. 'Yuki...'  
  
  
  
Bracing herself, Usagi took in a deep breath before running out from her hiding place to unviel her love. Unfortunaly for her she was Usagi and just as accident prone as ever. Running blindly, she ran straight into something hard and solid.  
  
  
  
Lifting her head in surprise, she gasped, blushing when she saw Yukito smiling down at her. "Ano, Konnichiwa Usa-chan! What's the rush?"  
  
  
  
As he gave her the kawaii look that made most girls swoon, Usagi felt evey bit of her body go a rosy shade of red, before forcing herself to push away from his chest.  
  
  
  
"I...um...Yukito-kun...I wanted to..."  
  
  
  
Stumbling over her words, she stared at her shoes, completely tongued tied. Watching from where Usagi left her, Tomoyo frowned as she watched her friend stutter and make a fool of herself.  
  
  
  
Not being able to take anymore she rushed over to them, taking a firm grasp on Usagi's arm. "Ah, Gomen Yukito-kun! But I need Usagi to come with me now!"  
  
  
  
Pulling her shocked friend away, Tomoyo ushered her down the hall as Yuki watched them walk away with a blank face. "Bai, bai...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
After they had turned the corner and were out of sight, Usagi jerked her arm away angry. "Tomoyo! Why did you do that?!"  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan did you really wanna tell someone what's in your heart when you were acting like it was the scariest thing you've ever done in your life?"  
  
  
  
Looking back down at her shoes, Usagi's anger faded as she felt suddenly heavy. "Iee."  
  
  
  
'But it is the scariest thing...'  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mistress Sakura's Enchantments. This was the place." Looking up from the flyer in her hand, to the building itself, Usagi sighed sadly.  
  
  
  
She just couldn't believe she was doing this! How on earth did Tomoyo talk her into these things?  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi why don't you try a love potion?"  
  
  
  
"P-Potion? Why?!"  
  
  
  
"Well..." Beaming the girl shoved a flyer into Usagi's face. "There is this new magic shop that just opened a few weeks ago. Lots of the girls have been going there for love potions and things to get the guys they like to like them back! I heard she was really good!"  
  
  
  
"Demo...I wan't Yuki to like me on his own..."  
  
  
  
Just then they heard giggling. Looking around the corner in mild curiosity, Usagi was hit with a ton of bricks as she saw Yukito walking down the hall, with a very pretty girl with him.  
  
  
  
Turning away from the scene, her heart aching she took the flyer from Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
"S-So where is this p-place...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*End*  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking back to that day, Usagi's heart lurched, as she forced herself into the shop.  
  
  
  
'Yuki...'  
  
  
  
Looking up from her book, as she her the jangling of the bells from her door, a young woman looked up. Smiling as she saw another customer, she instantly dropped the book, making it dissapear and walked over to her.  
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa! I am Mistress Sakura. How may I help you?"  
  
  
  
Looking at the woman slighty startled, Usagi was surprised to see how young she was. Fotune tellers and stuff were usually old woman but this girl didn't look any older then 20.  
  
  
  
Lifting the paper, her hands slightly trembling, Usagi looked at the woman hopeful. "I h-heard you sold L-Love potions?"  
  
  
  
Seeing the forlorn look on the girls face, Sakura's heart wen't out to her, as she led her towards the back of the shop. "I sure do! You have a love that you wanna capture? Well you've come to the right place! Don't worry, with this potion he'll be head over heels for you in no time!"  
  
  
  
Smiling at her enthusiasm, Usagi nodded as the woman began to shuffle through various bottles and jars, filled with an assortment of things. "Hm...plum petals, bee's wax, charred scales, shrinking potion..."  
  
  
  
Paling as she heard these items being named off, Usagi sweatdropped. "Eh...d--do you do this often?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm? Love potions? Aw, sure. Everyone want's them now-a-days." Finally picking up a bright pink bottle, with a white liquid inside, Sakura handed it to the other girl.  
  
  
  
"Here you go! Just get a few drops of this into his system and he'll be all over you!"  
  
  
  
Forcing a smiling as she looked down at the bottle, Usagi nodded. "Let's try and see."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cookies...cookies...does he even like cookies?!" Waiting anxiously in front of a large house, Usagi debated wether or not to ring the bell. Part of her told her it was the only way and the other part screamed to run like hell.  
  
  
  
Before she even knew what was happening a slim finger started towards the door, pushing the button next to it.  
  
  
  
*Ring, Ring, Ring*  
  
  
  
"Just a minute! I'm coming!"  
  
  
  
Usagi stiffened at the sound of the voice. 'Yuki...'  
  
  
  
"I'm right here!" Opening the door Yukito smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Oi, Usa-chan! What brings you here?"  
  
  
  
"Y-Yuki-kun!" Looking down at her little package pensivly she blushed before thrusting it in front of him. "I-I--I brought you a gift!"  
  
  
  
Confused but still smiling, Yuki took the dish of cookies. "Arigato Usa but what is this for? I didn't know it was my birthday..."  
  
  
  
Flushing even more Usagi kicked herself. She hadn't thought of a reason for making him the cookies! Well of coarse she had a reason, she had put the potion in the cookie dough mix but he didn't know that!  
  
  
  
While she barrated herself, Yukito took a cookie out, taking a big bite of it. "Mmm...these are really good Usa!"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Startled out of her revelations she gasped as she realized what he had done.  
  
  
  
"Y-You ate it!"  
  
  
  
"Wasn't I supposed to?" Looking confused, Yukito tilted his head as he suddenly felt a weird feeling in his stomach. "Wha..."  
  
  
  
Dropping the cookies he started to droop, falling onto his knees as Usagi jumped, catching him as he fell. "Yuki! Yuki! Oh, what have I done? Yuki!"  
  
  
  
Feeling strange, he looked up at her groggily before saying, "I feel so sleepy..."  
  
  
  
Just then a bright light flashed around his body, making Usa cover her eyes. When the light faded and she looked back down...  
  
  
  
Instead of Yuki, the boy she was in love with, she saw I small white cat looking up at her with huge brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Meow...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC 


	2. Kiss under the Moon

bKoibito Mew*/b  
  
  
  
Act: Two  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Long wait @_@ I need to get my butt into gear and start updating   
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
iCome on! Please open up!/i  
  
  
  
Standing on the little shops doorstep, Usagi prayed it was still open. In her arms Yuki meowed, purring softly. Absent-mindedly petting him, she scatched him behind the ears. 'What a soft little kitty...'  
  
  
  
Realizing what she was thinking, Usagi smacked herself. "You're in love with a cat Usa! Get your head together!"  
  
  
  
Opening the door with a yawn, Sakura peeked out. "Err, hello?"  
  
  
  
"Mistress Sakura!!" Barging her way through the doorway, to Sakura's dismay, Usagi almost fell to the floor crying. "Oh! Something horrible happened!"  
  
  
  
"What?! What?!" Panicked Sakura frantically tried to calm the girl. "What's the matter?"  
  
  
  
"Your potion!"  
  
  
  
"What about it?"  
  
  
  
Thrusting Yukito into the other women's face, Usagi whimpered. "Look at him."  
  
  
  
"Yes...?" Studying the cat in her arms, Sakura raised an eye brow. "He looks  
  
err...healthy to me. What did he drink some of the potion and now your cat is in love with you?"  
  
  
  
"No! This is Yuki! The boy I like!"  
  
  
  
"You're in love with a cat?"  
  
  
  
"Iee!!!"  
  
  
  
Irritated, Usagi tossed her the potion bottle. "Your stupid potion turned Yuki into a cat! Tell me that wasn't part of the plan!"  
  
  
  
"Nani?" Taking the bottle, Sakura flushed before saying, "Oh! I did give you the wrong one didn't I? I was looking for the white bottle with pink liquid but I gave you the pink bottle with white liquid! How foolish of me!"  
  
  
  
With a sheepish grin, she scratched her head embaressed. "Do you want a refund?"  
  
  
  
Usagi could've fainted right there. "I want you to change him back! iAnd/i a refund!"  
  
  
  
"So picky!" Sakura sweatdropped, putting the bottle away. "I'll give you a refund but I'm afraid it'll take me awhile to change him back."  
  
  
  
"Nani? Doushite?!" Clutching Yukito neko closer to her, Usagi's lip quivered. "I'm gonna have to be in love with a cat?!"  
  
  
  
"Well..." Trying to make the mood lighter, Sakura laughed nervously. "Not forever! You can change him back if you kiss him under the full moon!"  
  
  
  
A relieved expression spread across Usagi's pale face. "Then he'll be human again?"  
  
  
  
"For awhile..."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean awhile?!"  
  
  
  
"Well, if he sees a cat he'll turn back into one," Sakura answered, trying to inch away from the fuming girl. "Just a technicality..."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this!" Usagi blew up. "First you sell me a love charm, guarunteeing that Yuki would love me but he turns into a cat instead! And now you're telling me he's gonna always have this little quirk?!"  
  
  
  
Sakura shrunk back, "Uh...well I can make an antidote! It will just take awhile..."  
  
  
  
"How long?!"  
  
  
  
"A few...weeks."  
  
  
  
"Weeks?!" Usagi, fell to her knees, losing her fire. "But what will happen to Yuki till then? It's all my fault this happened..."  
  
  
  
Coming out from her hiding place, Sakura frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just try your best to keep him away from cats. I'll try my best to get all the ingredients for the antidote okay? Lucky for us, today's a full moon!"  
  
  
  
"That's right!" Jumping up, Usagi nodded. "I can turn Yuki back with a kiss!"  
  
  
  
"Just a kiss!" Sakura added trying to be reassuring.  
  
  
  
The full impact of ikiss/i finally hitting her, Usagi blushed crimson, before stuttering, "I h-have to k-kiss Yuki!?"  
  
  
  
Confused, Sakura nodded. "Is that...a problem?"  
  
  
  
"It's my first kissed!" Usagi's hands flew up to her mouth, as she looked a Yuki neko blushing. "E-even if h-he is a c-cat. It's s-still Yukito-kun."  
  
  
  
Understanding, Sakura smiled sympathetically. "I remember a few centuries ago when I had my first kiss...I was just as scared as you."  
  
  
  
Usagi blanched. "C-Centuries?!"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Eh?" Did I say something weird?" Sakura looked up quizzically, with large shiny eyes. "Ah, ha! Sometimes I say things and don't realize what I'm really saying!"  
  
  
  
"Oh." Sweatdropping, Usagi stared at the ditzy women with a funny expression. 'She reminds me of me...'  
  
  
  
Looking at her watch, Sakura clicked her tounge, before exclaiming, "Eight o'clock! And the full moon is out! Better get it over with so he can go to home soon."  
  
  
  
Picking Yuki up, her arms shaking, Usagi could feel her whole body blushing. 'I'm...I'm going to kiss Yuki!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Too cute ne? @_@ Sorta makes my teeth hurt   
  
  
  
-Meroko 


End file.
